Lovesick
by austenreader74
Summary: I was a lovesick fool that could only look but could never touch, that could only yearn but not confess, that could only hope but would never be answered.
1. Chapter 1: Draco

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lovesick

Some things were never meant to be. It was a fact of life that most people didn't want to see. It was often ignored, placed on the back of our minds, so that we could see tomorrow as we want it. I knew of this truth, and like the others, I also tried to ignore it.

After the end of the war, the life of my family has never been the same again. We were spared from spending our days in Azkaban but my parents were sentenced to spend 5 years on house arrest, not to mention the compulsory donations that my family has to make every now and then.

As for me, I was to work for the Ministry for three years. After that, I could again do whatever I want with my life. However, these were insignificant conditions if you were to ask me. There were more pressing matters now in my mind.

Given the role that we, Malfoys, played in the war, I say that the Ministry was being too soft on us. I'm not complaining, though. I'm thankful, even, to Potter and to his lot, for testifying for us. I never thought that the-boy-who-lived has heart enough for pureblood idealists like my family. Even the Weasel surprised me. And of course, there was she.

She.

The bushy-haired know-it-all that has always been on my mind ever since I started to notice that there was something special about her. I can't really place the exact time, date or year that I started to see Hermione Granger as an important person for me. Heck. With all the pureblood prejudice that has been drilled into my system, I could never consider her as my equal. Well, that was what I thought before. Now, I feel that the tables had been turned.

I'm used to attention from all sorts of people. Before the downfall of Lord Voldemort, my family was looked upon with regard higher than that of the Minister of Magic himself. Now, all I would get was some form of scowl or another from my co-workers. Sometimes a flirtatious smile from women (and men) who could look past my current condition in return for my good looks and my account in Gringgots. All of these were unimportant because all I wanted now was for her to see me.

I was not the type to pine for someone. I was Draco Malfoy: the Sex God, the Slytherin Prince. I was aware of my features and how it affected the opposite sex. I had utilized it to the best of my abilities. Even though the war has dealt a severe blow on the reputation of the Malfoys, no one could argue that we were still influential in the business side of things.

And even though not the brightest, I can boast that I was second to her in intelligence. Her. Again. It has becoming a habit of mine to think of random things and yet find myself thinking of her_. _ I wonder if all men were like this.

I had accepted the truth. I was irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger. I know. It was not my character to just accept things like this. But what can I do? I'd tried getting her out of my system. I'd dated but I ended up looking for qualities that she possessed. No one could match-up to her. I didn't know if she noticed it or if she was given enough compliments for being who she was.

I'd tried immersing myself in work but whatever I do, I keep on coming back to her. Always back to her. _Always._ It was as if my mind, my entire being, my world was existing because of her.

Everyday, I catch myself looking for her. A simple glimpse of her face could complete my day. The memory of her perfume was enough to fill my dreams and waking hours. A simple brush of skin to skin was sufficient to help me through demanding nights. I was a lovesick fool that could only look but can't touch, that could only yearn but not confess, that could only hope but will never be answered. I was Draco Malfoy and I was in love with Hermione Granger.

A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER. I was never the type to _really _write. I can say that I'm more of a reader and an appreciator of fanfics but you know, things change and I would like to try my hand in writing. So, there. I hope you enjoyed it! Should I add another chapter? Tell me. And also, constructive criticisms will be appreciated dearly! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: This is dedicated to **dremoine** who advised me to write another chapter using Hermione's POV. So, here it is. Hope you all like it! I also tweaked the first chapter. Rereading it showed me how it needed a lot of fixing. Read and review, guys! Now, on with the story.

He was always early. He always came to the office 20 minutes before the exact office hours. How did I know, you wonder. Well, I was always earlier than him, or should I say I exerted effort to be at the office earlier than him.

Since he started working at this section of the Ministry, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I started to notice Draco Malfoy as a human. Not the selfish, spoiled, self-centered git in Hogwarts, but as a person, a simple person who has his own quirks, who excelled in anything that he put his mind to, who was still a bit pompous but not overbearing.

I observed that he prefer coffee over tea. Really, really unusual for someone like him, being pureblood, aristocratic and all. He wanted his coffee very dark with the accompaniment of something sweet, like muffins or doughnuts. I learned that he always played with strands of his hair whenever he was engrossed in something.

I used every ounce of stealth that I have in my body whenever I observe him like this. I purposely turn to the other direction whenever he walk or pass by near me. I never talked to him if I can help it. But I listen, I always listen. I think he didn't know it but he has a wonderful voice. Low, silky, almost sensual. One that I could easily listen to while falling asleep.

I will never admit it to anyone, though. We were known in school as enemies, and many still believed that even though we were adults already, we still loathed each other. I didn't know what his stand on this was but I was sure of my own. I never loathed him. Well, I was annoyed with him when we were kids, he infuriated me with his insults, but the word loathe was too heavy to describe what I felt for him back then.

Going back. He never talked to me too unless it concerned our work. And he almost kept only to himself. Thinking about this made me want to see the Malfoy before. I will admit that I missed the very arrogant him that always challenged me to come up with new insults and retorts. Weird, wasn't it? But it's true.

I sometimes caught him looking at me. His gazes didn't hold disgust anymore. No, instead, his eyes seemed to convey something that I couldn't understand. I tried to lengthen our stares whenever it happened but he always pulled back instantly, as if he was scalded or something. I wanted to talk to him but I guess I needed to muster enough courage to do that. Where is the Gryffindor in me, you ask. It's replaced with big butterflies, the size of hippogriffs, in my stomach whenever I consider doing it, whenever our eyes met, or even just the thought that we were in the same room.

What exactly was happening to me?

I, for once, had no idea. But I will continue observing him. Everyone will admit that he was a beautiful man. He might not want that kind of description, though. He might prefer other adjectives such as handsome, gorgeous, stunning or striking. But he will always be beautiful to me. He was tall, standing at about 6'2. He was muscular, probably because of working out. His white, blond hair moved like waves whenever he walked or shook his head, and his eyes, my most favorite feature of his face, were as grey as ever. I can easily lose myself in them.

What am I exactly thinking?

Anyway, he has been at our office for a year now. And in that span of time, I found myself falling for him. You might not understand it or even think of it as impossible, of very un-Hermione Granger. But what can I do? I tried stopping myself. I did. I really did. But the more I control my feelings for him, the greater was the urge to look at him, to think of him, to love him.

I wanted to hope. I wanted things to be different. I wanted him to like me too. But I knew too well that he still looked at me as mudblood Granger, nothing but dirt on his shoe, a taint on the wizarding world.

But I will not stop this emotion in my heart. Because while it was giving me pain, it was also giving me unexplainable joy.

I was a lovesick fool that could only look but can't touch, that could only yearn but not confess, that could only hope but will never be answered. This was a paradox, really. Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
